Intoxicating
by visionsjourney
Summary: Callie finds comfort away from the infidelities of Arizona. The lifestyle that one wishes to live is not the priority in which to follow. With everything that they have come to know about and with each other on the line, will they be able to find themselves together again and go back to what was once normal?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I do not own anything that deals grey's anatomy except the DVDs. Please feel free to give reviews/advice on what i could do better or different. :) **

* * *

**Arizona POV**

Her big brown eyes batted her long flowing eyelashes as she looked at me in wanting, she graced the door frame with her insinuating curves. Her ellipse body gently hugging her black sheer lingerie, as she posed for me along the door frame. My mouth watering at the thought of ravishing every inch of her; from her pink, plump lips down to bare, wet center. Her short, black, curly hair bounced in unison as she glided toward me. She smiled keenly at me, as I lay back on the bed; my breast perky, center wet and horny in every possible way. She climbs on top of me, licking her lips; she caresses the side of my face down to my bucking hips and kisses me passionately. The taste of her sent electric impulses through my entire body. I grab her smooth, curvy waist towards me, deepening the kiss. Sh moans through the kisses and I roll her over basking in all of her beauty.

I thrust two fingers into her hot, wet core, "Oh, baby...Aye mami!" She moans. I thrust harder and deeper inside of her, uncontrollably loosing myself in her. I shoving two more fingers into her, "Oh...Oh!" She gasps. "Do you like that? Do you like feeling me inside of you?" I ask sternly, I grab her throat and lift her up towards me. "Answer me, bitch!" I yelled, I started moving in and out of her fiercely. "Yes! Yes, mami, I like it! I like it!" She yelled. I started feeling gushy, juices run along my hand. She opens her legs wider, trying to feel my hand deeper inside of her. My hand grips tighter around her neck and she grabs the bars on the headboard. "Fuck me, baby, fuck me!" She screams in pleasure as she releases her secretions into my hand. Hearing her release like that is music to my ears. Her hips began to buck and her legs are shaking.

I knew she wanted more, she always does. I turn her over on her hands and knees. Her ass was firm, round and smooth to the touch. I slide under her with my face at her steamy center. I pull from her hips to sit on my face and open my mouth on her hot, wet core. I feel her pulsating in my mouth, as my tongue slides up and down the middle of her core. Tickling her sensitive clit, she grinds on my face letting out a sexy moan, "Ooh!" She quickly then freezes on top of me and stutters, "A-Ar-Ari-zo-zona." I turn my head to see my stunned wife stumbling in our bedroom doorway, hold our cooing, newborn daughter.

"Arizona?" Callie barely whispered out of her trembling mouth. She shakes her head and rushes to the front door. Their daughter giving her a dazed look in her eyes. I rush after her, feeling a weight of grief on my bare chest; I turn Callie around to see her pupils dilated and sweat practically dripping from her forehead and neck. Sofia whimpered at the loud noises, as Callie held her tightly to her bosom.

"What could possibly have to say, Arizona?! You have hurt me in ways that I have never thought possible...not once, but twice! How in the hell were you able to get me in this position for the second time?! Not once, Arizona, have I ever mislead you to trust me or deceive you as well. But the betrayel you have shown me, leads me to wonder if I am even enough for you." She turns to storm out into the rainy weather, "Wait, Callie! Please don't leave me!" I yelled wearily. My daughter starts crying from fear of the yelling. "I am so, so sorry...please, Callie, please forgive me? I love you, please forgive me?" I crawl up to Callie in the soaking rain, eye level with her thighs, I beg for forgiveness with my eyes flooding with a mixture of tears and rain. "Your chance...your second chance, has come and gone." She walks away from Arizona and gets into her car; taking their scared child with her. Arizona follows Callie to her car to belt out one last cry of plea for Callie to stay, "No! Callie, Please! You cannot leave, we have a child!" Callie sniffled while buckling Sofia, "Funny you have thought of that now." She gets in her car with her and their child never to be seen again. I stand there letting the rain drench my body, as life and future accelerate out of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic. I do not own anything that deals grey's anatomy except the DVDs. Please feel free to give reviews/advice on what i could do better or different. :) **

* * *

**Arizona POV**

Her big brown eyes batted her long flowing eyelashes as she looked at me in wanting, she graced the door frame with her insinuating curves. Her ellipse body gently hugging her black sheer lingerie, as she posed for me along the door frame. My mouth watering at the thought of ravishing every inch of her; from her pink, plump lips down to bare, wet center. Her short, black, curly hair bounced in unison as she glided toward me. She smiled keenly at me, as I lay back on the bed; my breast perky, center wet and horny in every possible way. She climbs on top of me, licking her lips; she caresses the side of my face down to my bucking hips and kisses me passionately. The taste of her sent electric impulses through my entire body. I grab her smooth, curvy waist towards me, deepening the kiss. Sh moans through the kisses and I roll her over basking in all of her beauty.

I thrust two fingers into her hot, wet core, "Oh, baby...Aye mami!" She moans. I thrust harder and deeper inside of her, uncontrollably loosing myself in her. I shoving two more fingers into her, "Oh...Oh!" She gasps. "Do you like that? Do you like feeling me inside of you?" I ask sternly, I grab her throat and lift her up towards me. "Answer me, bitch!" I yelled, I started moving in and out of her fiercely. "Yes! Yes, mami, I like it! I like it!" She yelled. I started feeling gushy, juices run along my hand. She opens her legs wider, trying to feel my hand deeper inside of her. My hand grips tighter around her neck and she grabs the bars on the headboard. "Fuck me, baby, fuck me!" She screams in pleasure as she releases her secretions into my hand. Hearing her release like that is music to my ears. Her hips began to buck and her legs are shaking.

I knew she wanted more, she always does. I turn her over on her hands and knees. Her ass was firm, round and smooth to the touch. I slide under her with my face at her steamy center. I pull from her hips to sit on my face and open my mouth on her hot, wet core. I feel her pulsating in my mouth, as my tongue slides up and down the middle of her core. Tickling her sensitive clit, she grinds on my face letting out a sexy moan, "Ooh!" She quickly then freezes on top of me and stutters, "A-Ar-Ari-zo-zona." I turn my head to see my stunned wife stumbling in our bedroom doorway, hold our cooing, newborn daughter.

"Arizona?" Callie barely whispered out of her trembling mouth. She shakes her head and rushes to the front door. Their daughter giving her a dazed look in her eyes. I rush after her, feeling a weight of grief on my bare chest; I turn Callie around to see her pupils dilated and sweat practically dripping from her forehead and neck. Sofia whimpered at the loud noises, as Callie held her tightly to her bosom.

"What could possibly have to say, Arizona?! You have hurt me in ways that I have never thought possible...not once, but twice! How in the hell were you able to get me in this position for the second time?! Not once, Arizona, have I ever mislead you to trust me or deceive you as well. But the betrayal you have shown me, leads me to wonder if I am even enough for you." She turns to storm out into the rainy weather, "Wait, Callie! Please don't leave me!" I yelled wearily. My daughter starts crying from fear of the yelling. "I am so, so sorry...please, Callie, please forgive me? I love you, please forgive me?" I crawl up to Callie in the soaking rain, eye level with her thighs, I beg for forgiveness with my eyes flooding with a mixture of tears and rain. "Your chance...your second chance, has come and gone." She walks away from Arizona and gets into her car; taking their scared child with her. Arizona follows Callie to her car to belt out one last cry of plea for Callie to stay, "No! Callie, Please! You cannot leave, we have a child!" Callie sniffled while buckling Sofia, "Funny you have thought of that now." She gets in her car with her and their child never to be seen again. I stand there letting the rain drench my body, as life and future accelerate out of my life.

**I apologize for any confusion, hopefully this chapter will clear things up. There is mentions/acts of rape. Again, if there is any question or concerns or anythings please let me know by reviews. :) thnx p.s. I do not own anything that deals with Grey's Anatomy except for the DVDs.**

* * *

**Callie POV**

With laced narcotic sensations coursing through my veins, I search the skies for the beauty in the world. I can hear the hypnotic adrenaline beating through my body and I can't help but to want more for life than what meets the eye. "Why would she do this to me, after all we have been through?" I sobbed tears rolling down my eyes. I pick up the long, thick, black skulled bong and inhale all of what it has to offer me. I lay back letting the smoked filled ambiance embrace my entire body, while a caramel-skinned, muscular man hovers above me. He was breathing his cocaine-filled breathe into my face, arousing my consciousness. He lay his body on top of mine, putting on his full, thick weight. He starts caressing me, while slowly taking off my clothes all the while hearing my baby screaming in the back ground. "No, please no." I beg shakingly. He slaps me in my face forcefully making blood fly out of my mouth and gushing around my teeth, "You talking back to me, bitch?" He asks angrily, while undoing his pants. I just lay there paralyzed by fear. He roughly enters his thick, solid form inside of me. I whimpered for him to stop, but he continued to thrust harshly into me. He pulls out a long knife and strokes my face and neck, "You shut the fuck up and take it you fucking bitch! You are my dirty little whore, aren't you?" He grunted while digging his knife into my head. I was too gone to even scream for help. "AREN'T YOU!?" He yells.

My baby continues to screaming for me, as I drift in and out of consciousness enduring my body being desecrated. Even in the dreaming state I could still feel what soreness I was going through on the outside. I feel every last agonizing pain of a forced thrust. I hear my baby crying so hard I could feel the weakening of her breathe inside of me, I tasted blood from beyond my stomach, I smell death flowing around my body, and I see nothing but pitch black. "Freeze! Police!" In the fog from my eyes, I see a suit and tie figure. The man grabs my neck, "You better not say a word, bitch!" He pulls roughly our of me and attempts to run. BOOM, BOOM! The sound of two gun shots, impale my ears and I fall back unconscious.

I come to in hospital bed, with bright lights blinding my eyes. My baby! Where is my baby! "Sofia! Sofia!" I jump out of bed and run down the hospital halls, "Sofia! Has anyone seen my baby!? Sofia!" I call out again. Arizona runs up to me, eagerly, "Whoa, baby, you should be back in bed." She suggested calmly. I push her out of the way, "Where is my baby! Sofia!" I yell hysterically. "Callie! Calm down, Sofia is fine." She tries to touch my arm in reassurance. "Get the hell away from me, Arizona. I want nothing to do with your lying, cheating ass!" I scream at her, struggling to stand up straight. "Are you going through another withdraw, Callie? Funny...I thought you quit." She observes with her head tilted, curiously. "And I thought that you changed. Guess we're even." I say sarcastically. I walk off hastily to continue looking for our child.

Arizona grabs my arm, "Honey, we need to get you checked out." I snatch my arm away from her, "No, I don't! I need my baby." A nurse walks up to Arizona and I with our beautiful baby girl. "Sofia, baby." I rush to her and take her from the nurse. I kiss my precious baby girl on her forehead, "Callie, you were raped. Do you not remember that? Do you not remember being at the crack house with our innocent child, screaming for you? Or being high out of you mind, letting a sick son of a bitch do what he wants to you?" I continue to hold my baby close to me. Feeling guilty, I look up at Arizona, "You don't understand, Arizona." I say quietly. Arizona looks unpleasantly stunned, "What?" I look away feeling very exposed, "Callie, what were you doing there anyway, with our child no less?" She could never understand the how much I wanted a child and what I would do to have one; but the way Sofia came about was blessing and a curse. "I was there because you made me feel unwanted and unloved. I needed reassurance from the only thing that has done it in the past."

A nurse guided me back to my room, stopping the argument with Arizona and I. "Sofia you are my pride and joy and you mean everything to me. I will never let anything happen to you. I love you so much." Sofia coos in amusement as she looks up at me with the bruises all over my face and blood gushing through my bandages on my forehead. I sigh in despair, rattled the my child might actually be taken from me; or I be taken from her. What can I do? My life feels like a downward spiral, lashing out at me, at my entire body. The welts are coursing on my skin. The pain is so sheering that the thought of it is numbing my mind. I want my wife back, my life. Everything that was normal in my life set as a default. I look down to find blood oozing from my from between my thighs and regurgitates from my mouth. An intense white light passes through my eyes and I feel myself on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first fanfic. I do not own anything that deals grey's anatomy except the DVDs. Please feel free to give reviews/advice on what i could do better or different. :) **

* * *

**Arizona POV**

Her big brown eyes batted her long flowing eyelashes as she looked at me in wanting, she graced the door frame with her insinuating curves. Her ellipse body gently hugging her black sheer lingerie, as she posed for me along the door frame. My mouth watering at the thought of ravishing every inch of her; from her pink, plump lips down to bare, wet center. Her short, black, curly hair bounced in unison as she glided toward me. She smiled keenly at me, as I lay back on the bed; my breast perky, center wet and horny in every possible way. She climbs on top of me, licking her lips; she caresses the side of my face down to my bucking hips and kisses me passionately. The taste of her sent electric impulses through my entire body. I grab her smooth, curvy waist towards me, deepening the kiss. Sh moans through the kisses and I roll her over basking in all of her beauty.

I thrust two fingers into her hot, wet core, "Oh, baby...Aye mami!" She moans. I thrust harder and deeper inside of her, uncontrollably loosing myself in her. I shoving two more fingers into her, "Oh...Oh!" She gasps. "Do you like that? Do you like feeling me inside of you?" I ask sternly, I grab her throat and lift her up towards me. "Answer me, bitch!" I yelled, I started moving in and out of her fiercely. "Yes! Yes, mami, I like it! I like it!" She yelled. I started feeling gushy, juices run along my hand. She opens her legs wider, trying to feel my hand deeper inside of her. My hand grips tighter around her neck and she grabs the bars on the headboard. "Fuck me, baby, fuck me!" She screams in pleasure as she releases her secretions into my hand. Hearing her release like that is music to my ears. Her hips began to buck and her legs are shaking.

I knew she wanted more, she always does. I turn her over on her hands and knees. Her ass was firm, round and smooth to the touch. I slide under her with my face at her steamy center. I pull from her hips to sit on my face and open my mouth on her hot, wet core. I feel her pulsating in my mouth, as my tongue slides up and down the middle of her core. Tickling her sensitive clit, she grinds on my face letting out a sexy moan, "Ooh!" She quickly then freezes on top of me and stutters, "A-Ar-Ari-zo-zona." I turn my head to see my stunned wife stumbling in our bedroom doorway, hold our cooing, newborn daughter.

"Arizona?" Callie barely whispered out of her trembling mouth. She shakes her head and rushes to the front door. Their daughter giving her a dazed look in her eyes. I rush after her, feeling a weight of grief on my bare chest; I turn Callie around to see her pupils dilated and sweat practically dripping from her forehead and neck. Sofia whimpered at the loud noises, as Callie held her tightly to her bosom.

"What could possibly have to say, Arizona?! You have hurt me in ways that I have never thought possible...not once, but twice! How in the hell were you able to get me in this position for the second time?! Not once, Arizona, have I ever mislead you to trust me or deceive you as well. But the betrayal you have shown me, leads me to wonder if I am even enough for you." She turns to storm out into the rainy weather, "Wait, Callie! Please don't leave me!" I yelled wearily. My daughter starts crying from fear of the yelling. "I am so, so sorry...please, Callie, please forgive me? I love you, please forgive me?" I crawl up to Callie in the soaking rain, eye level with her thighs, I beg for forgiveness with my eyes flooding with a mixture of tears and rain. "Your chance...your second chance, has come and gone." She walks away from Arizona and gets into her car; taking their scared child with her. Arizona follows Callie to her car to belt out one last cry of plea for Callie to stay, "No! Callie, Please! You cannot leave, we have a child!" Callie sniffled while buckling Sofia, "Funny you have thought of that now." She gets in her car with her and their child never to be seen again. I stand there letting the rain drench my body, as life and future accelerate out of my life.

**I apologize for any confusion, hopefully this chapter will clear things up. There is mentions/acts of rape. Again, if there is any question or concerns or anythings please let me know by reviews. :) thnx p.s. I do not own anything that deals with Grey's Anatomy except for the DVDs.**

* * *

**Callie POV**

With laced narcotic sensations coursing through my veins, I search the skies for the beauty in the world. I can hear the hypnotic adrenaline beating through my body and I can't help but to want more for life than what meets the eye. "Why would she do this to me, after all we have been through?" I sobbed tears rolling down my eyes. I pick up the long, thick, black skulled bong and inhale all of what it has to offer me. I lay back letting the smoked filled ambiance embrace my entire body, while a caramel-skinned, muscular man hovers above me. He was breathing his cocaine-filled breathe into my face, arousing my consciousness. He lay his body on top of mine, putting on his full, thick weight. He starts caressing me, while slowly taking off my clothes all the while hearing my baby screaming in the back ground. "No, please no." I beg shakingly. He slaps me in my face forcefully making blood fly out of my mouth and gushing around my teeth, "You talking back to me, bitch?" He asks angrily, while undoing his pants. I just lay there paralyzed by fear. He roughly enters his thick, solid form inside of me. I whimpered for him to stop, but he continued to thrust harshly into me. He pulls out a long knife and strokes my face and neck, "You shut the fuck up and take it you fucking bitch! You are my dirty little whore, aren't you?" He grunted while digging his knife into my head. I was too gone to even scream for help. "AREN'T YOU!?" He yells.

My baby continues to screaming for me, as I drift in and out of consciousness enduring my body being desecrated. Even in the dreaming state I could still feel what soreness I was going through on the outside. I feel every last agonizing pain of a forced thrust. I hear my baby crying so hard I could feel the weakening of her breathe inside of me, I tasted blood from beyond my stomach, I smell death flowing around my body, and I see nothing but pitch black. "Freeze! Police!" In the fog from my eyes, I see a suit and tie figure. The man grabs my neck, "You better not say a word, bitch!" He pulls roughly our of me and attempts to run. BOOM, BOOM! The sound of two gun shots, impale my ears and I fall back unconscious.

I come to in hospital bed, with bright lights blinding my eyes. My baby! Where is my baby! "Sofia! Sofia!" I jump out of bed and run down the hospital halls, "Sofia! Has anyone seen my baby!? Sofia!" I call out again. Arizona runs up to me, eagerly, "Whoa, baby, you should be back in bed." She suggested calmly. I push her out of the way, "Where is my baby! Sofia!" I yell hysterically. "Callie! Calm down, Sofia is fine." She tries to touch my arm in reassurance. "Get the hell away from me, Arizona. I want nothing to do with your lying, cheating ass!" I scream at her, struggling to stand up straight. "Are you going through another withdraw, Callie? Funny...I thought you quit." She observes with her head tilted, curiously. "And I thought that you changed. Guess we're even." I say sarcastically. I walk off hastily to continue looking for our child.

Arizona grabs my arm, "Honey, we need to get you checked out." I snatch my arm away from her, "No, I don't! I need my baby." A nurse walks up to Arizona and I with our beautiful baby girl. "Sofia, baby." I rush to her and take her from the nurse. I kiss my precious baby girl on her forehead, "Callie, you were raped. Do you not remember that? Do you not remember being at the crack house with our innocent child, screaming for you? Or being high out of you mind, letting a sick son of a bitch do what he wants to you?" I continue to hold my baby close to me. Feeling guilty, I look up at Arizona, "You don't understand, Arizona." I say quietly. Arizona looks unpleasantly stunned, "What?" I look away feeling very exposed, "Callie, what were you doing there anyway, with our child no less?" She could never understand the how much I wanted a child and what I would do to have one; but the way Sofia came about was blessing and a curse. "I was there because you made me feel unwanted and unloved. I needed reassurance from the only thing that has done it in the past."

A nurse guided me back to my room, stopping the argument with Arizona and I. "Sofia you are my pride and joy and you mean everything to me. I will never let anything happen to you. I love you so much." Sofia coos in amusement as she looks up at me with the bruises all over my face and blood gushing through my bandages on my forehead. I sigh in despair, rattled the my child might actually be taken from me; or I be taken from her. What can I do? My life feels like a downward spiral, lashing out at me, at my entire body. The welts are coursing on my skin. The pain is so sheering that the thought of it is numbing my mind. I want my wife back, my life. Everything that was normal in my life set as a default. I look down to find blood oozing from my from between my thighs and regurgitates from my mouth. An intense white light passes through my eyes and I feel myself on the floor.

**I understand where some confusion can be seen in my story, but where I am trying to go with this story is a little different than what people are used to in the actual series; that is what fanfiction is about right? Exploring one's imagination of their favorite TV shows, movies, anime etc... I know that people have their own opinions and interpretations of Calzona, but when I write I like to go in depth of what one would feel and do in the situations/events I have produced. From my experiences in life most people who have been hurt turn to substances. In Grey's Anatomy, Callie has always been strong, only breaking down in tears when things were too much. When I go in depth into ones psychological preference, maybe the reason why she appeared so strong was her Catholic faith as portrayed in GA. Or in my twisted turn of normalcy, she was abusing substances. Again, how one sees and interprets events can be different from another. As for Arizona, in my past experiences, once a cheater always a cheater. She has even said in GA that she bails when times get hard, she didn't know the reason but she did. I have changed the time that she cheated and Sofia to only fit how I would want my story to go. I like to write what I would like to see. I do not own anything that deals with GA except the DVDs :)...Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, enjoy the read and feel free to leave reviews :)**

* * *

**Callie POV**

_He was an arrogant, selfish, abusive ass that did everything but treat me like a normal human being. Yet, I still loved him; I still wanted to marry him. But who else wanted me? Who else would give me a family, a baby that I have longed for, for the longest. I already picked a name out for my daughter, Sofia; after my late grandmother. The thought of my future child was crushed as my soon-to-be husband waltzes through my dressing room door…..drunk. "Seriously, on our wedding day? You have to be drunk at this moment?!" I ask distressed. "Callie, a sensible man would have to be intoxicated with anything to even look at your sorry, pathetic ass." I stand there speechless as he insults me, contemplating spending the rest of my life with this man. "So, are we doing this or not? I don't have all day." He asks impatiently. "Oh right, and what would you be doing; wasting another check on another one of your whores? Or passed out on the couch for days at a time? One would think that you would do this for your child." He turns me around and tightly grips his hand around my neck. I gasp for air desperately before he releases roughly, "I'll be waiting." He leaves me to look at the reddened hand print around my neck, with whiskey lingering behind him._

"She's crashing!" Her BP is skyrocketing, panic sweeps through the Attending's. "Do 100b fib!" Addison yells. "Clear! ZAP! Nothing, 200b fib! Clear! ZAP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. She's back." Relief fell among the Attending's. "She is losing too much blood and her heart is getting weaker, we need to close her up." Christina dismays. "Well, Christina, that is why I am trying to stop- oh my god!" Addison whispers to herself, "Is that-is that a fetus?"

**Arizona POV**

"Dr. Robbins?" I continue staring blankly into space. Being in reality right now is too much for me. "Dr. Robbins?" The voice got louder. "Yes?" I snapped back into reality." Can I help you?" I ask as moderately as I could. "Are you the wife of Dr. Calliope Torres?" she asks. "Yes, I am. Who is asking?" I ask cautiously. "I am the representative of children and family services. I will be on your daughter, Sofia's case." She held her hand out, respectfully to Arizona. "I'm sorry, why does my daughter have a case?" I ask confused.

"Well, it is reported that …." She paused taking out a piece of paper of her brief case. "A Dr. Calliope Torres was apparently at the local 'drug house' your neighborhood? And with her was her 3 month old daughter Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres? And While in the midst of 'stoning out', a local drug dealer, also known for pimping, sexually assaulted and raped Dr. Calliope Torres." She looked at me with remorse. "I still do not understand why you are on my daughter's case, or why she has a case at all." I snapped at her. "According to the legal parental status of Sofia, it appears that given Dr. Torres' marital status it is questioned where the child will be placed. I walk off hastefully attempting to find Callie; I paused at the doorway to find her talking to Addison in a frantic manner.

**Callie POV**

"Callie, while reviewing your post ops we have found that you are pregnant." Addison states with despairing remorse. "Addison that's not possible, Arizona and I were not even planning on having another baby. We haven't been to any sperm clinics, I haven't slept with anybody else, Addison, how is this possible?" I ramble frantically. "Callie, the police report states that while you were extremely high and while stoning out you were raped. Do you know who raped you?" I gazed at her in wanting. I couldn't tell her who, what, when, where, why or how. I want to tell her, I need to tell someone…..he'll kill me. "Okay, you may not want to tell me right now, but you need to tell Arizona." My eyes grew big at the sound of my wife's name, "No, Addison, she'll leave me, I can't." I shake my head with tears of fear running down my healing, black and blue face.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Arizona slowly comes through the door, I rolled over so that my back was facing her. "I just want Sophia." I faintly whisper. "That's what I came to talk to you about. They are going to take Sophia." She says shyly. The only person that meant any and everything to me will soon be history. How could I let this happen? I continued to look blankly out of the opened window, with tears streaming out of my blackened eyes and wincing at the pain on my bruised face. The morning air always gave me such calmness; it was the only thing that kept me sane, next to surgery. Gazing at the skyline, I searched for a reason; any reason for why the events in my life occurred. The weird part was that I wasn't angry at them, nor sad, nor happy, but hollow. As I lay there looking at the sun as it is just coming up over the horizon, I can smell the morning dew as it filled the air outside, the cars rushing by to get to work on time, the buildings standing tall as they lit up the sky for the few moments it had left, the sparsely group tulip trees placed in the middle of everything and I can hear the waves of the ocean gently coming onto shore and back into the water again. "My baby…" I mouth in shock wishing anything else would happen to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first fanfic. I do not own anything that deals grey's anatomy except the DVDs. Please feel free to give reviews/advice on what i could do better or different. :) **

* * *

**Arizona POV**

Her big brown eyes batted her long flowing eyelashes as she looked at me in wanting, she graced the door frame with her insinuating curves. Her ellipse body gently hugging her black sheer lingerie, as she posed for me along the door frame. My mouth watering at the thought of ravishing every inch of her; from her pink, plump lips down to bare, wet center. Her short, black, curly hair bounced in unison as she glided toward me. She smiled keenly at me, as I lay back on the bed; my breast perky, center wet and horny in every possible way. She climbs on top of me, licking her lips; she caresses the side of my face down to my bucking hips and kisses me passionately. The taste of her sent electric impulses through my entire body. I grab her smooth, curvy waist towards me, deepening the kiss. Sh moans through the kisses and I roll her over basking in all of her beauty.

I thrust two fingers into her hot, wet core, "Oh, baby...Aye mami!" She moans. I thrust harder and deeper inside of her, uncontrollably loosing myself in her. I shoving two more fingers into her, "Oh...Oh!" She gasps. "Do you like that? Do you like feeling me inside of you?" I ask sternly, I grab her throat and lift her up towards me. "Answer me, bitch!" I yelled, I started moving in and out of her fiercely. "Yes! Yes, mami, I like it! I like it!" She yelled. I started feeling gushy, juices run along my hand. She opens her legs wider, trying to feel my hand deeper inside of her. My hand grips tighter around her neck and she grabs the bars on the headboard. "Fuck me, baby, fuck me!" She screams in pleasure as she releases her secretions into my hand. Hearing her release like that is music to my ears. Her hips began to buck and her legs are shaking.

I knew she wanted more, she always does. I turn her over on her hands and knees. Her ass was firm, round and smooth to the touch. I slide under her with my face at her steamy center. I pull from her hips to sit on my face and open my mouth on her hot, wet core. I feel her pulsating in my mouth, as my tongue slides up and down the middle of her core. Tickling her sensitive clit, she grinds on my face letting out a sexy moan, "Ooh!" She quickly then freezes on top of me and stutters, "A-Ar-Ari-zo-zona." I turn my head to see my stunned wife stumbling in our bedroom doorway, hold our cooing, newborn daughter.

"Arizona?" Callie barely whispered out of her trembling mouth. She shakes her head and rushes to the front door. Their daughter giving her a dazed look in her eyes. I rush after her, feeling a weight of grief on my bare chest; I turn Callie around to see her pupils dilated and sweat practically dripping from her forehead and neck. Sofia whimpered at the loud noises, as Callie held her tightly to her bosom.

"What could possibly have to say, Arizona?! You have hurt me in ways that I have never thought possible...not once, but twice! How in the hell were you able to get me in this position for the second time?! Not once, Arizona, have I ever mislead you to trust me or deceive you as well. But the betrayal you have shown me, leads me to wonder if I am even enough for you." She turns to storm out into the rainy weather, "Wait, Callie! Please don't leave me!" I yelled wearily. My daughter starts crying from fear of the yelling. "I am so, so sorry...please, Callie, please forgive me? I love you, please forgive me?" I crawl up to Callie in the soaking rain, eye level with her thighs, I beg for forgiveness with my eyes flooding with a mixture of tears and rain. "Your chance...your second chance, has come and gone." She walks away from Arizona and gets into her car; taking their scared child with her. Arizona follows Callie to her car to belt out one last cry of plea for Callie to stay, "No! Callie, Please! You cannot leave, we have a child!" Callie sniffled while buckling Sofia, "Funny you have thought of that now." She gets in her car with her and their child never to be seen again. I stand there letting the rain drench my body, as life and future accelerate out of my life.

**I apologize for any confusion, hopefully this chapter will clear things up. There is mentions/acts of rape. Again, if there is any question or concerns or anythings please let me know by reviews. :) thnx p.s. I do not own anything that deals with Grey's Anatomy except for the DVDs.**

* * *

**Callie POV**

With laced narcotic sensations coursing through my veins, I search the skies for the beauty in the world. I can hear the hypnotic adrenaline beating through my body and I can't help but to want more for life than what meets the eye. "Why would she do this to me, after all we have been through?" I sobbed tears rolling down my eyes. I pick up the long, thick, black skulled bong and inhale all of what it has to offer me. I lay back letting the smoked filled ambiance embrace my entire body, while a caramel-skinned, muscular man hovers above me. He was breathing his cocaine-filled breathe into my face, arousing my consciousness. He lay his body on top of mine, putting on his full, thick weight. He starts caressing me, while slowly taking off my clothes all the while hearing my baby screaming in the back ground. "No, please no." I beg shakingly. He slaps me in my face forcefully making blood fly out of my mouth and gushing around my teeth, "You talking back to me, bitch?" He asks angrily, while undoing his pants. I just lay there paralyzed by fear. He roughly enters his thick, solid form inside of me. I whimpered for him to stop, but he continued to thrust harshly into me. He pulls out a long knife and strokes my face and neck, "You shut the fuck up and take it you fucking bitch! You are my dirty little whore, aren't you?" He grunted while digging his knife into my head. I was too gone to even scream for help. "AREN'T YOU!?" He yells.

My baby continues to screaming for me, as I drift in and out of consciousness enduring my body being desecrated. Even in the dreaming state I could still feel what soreness I was going through on the outside. I feel every last agonizing pain of a forced thrust. I hear my baby crying so hard I could feel the weakening of her breathe inside of me, I tasted blood from beyond my stomach, I smell death flowing around my body, and I see nothing but pitch black. "Freeze! Police!" In the fog from my eyes, I see a suit and tie figure. The man grabs my neck, "You better not say a word, bitch!" He pulls roughly our of me and attempts to run. BOOM, BOOM! The sound of two gun shots, impale my ears and I fall back unconscious.

I come to in hospital bed, with bright lights blinding my eyes. My baby! Where is my baby! "Sofia! Sofia!" I jump out of bed and run down the hospital halls, "Sofia! Has anyone seen my baby!? Sofia!" I call out again. Arizona runs up to me, eagerly, "Whoa, baby, you should be back in bed." She suggested calmly. I push her out of the way, "Where is my baby! Sofia!" I yell hysterically. "Callie! Calm down, Sofia is fine." She tries to touch my arm in reassurance. "Get the hell away from me, Arizona. I want nothing to do with your lying, cheating ass!" I scream at her, struggling to stand up straight. "Are you going through another withdraw, Callie? Funny...I thought you quit." She observes with her head tilted, curiously. "And I thought that you changed. Guess we're even." I say sarcastically. I walk off hastily to continue looking for our child.

Arizona grabs my arm, "Honey, we need to get you checked out." I snatch my arm away from her, "No, I don't! I need my baby." A nurse walks up to Arizona and I with our beautiful baby girl. "Sofia, baby." I rush to her and take her from the nurse. I kiss my precious baby girl on her forehead, "Callie, you were raped. Do you not remember that? Do you not remember being at the crack house with our innocent child, screaming for you? Or being high out of you mind, letting a sick son of a bitch do what he wants to you?" I continue to hold my baby close to me. Feeling guilty, I look up at Arizona, "You don't understand, Arizona." I say quietly. Arizona looks unpleasantly stunned, "What?" I look away feeling very exposed, "Callie, what were you doing there anyway, with our child no less?" She could never understand the how much I wanted a child and what I would do to have one; but the way Sofia came about was blessing and a curse. "I was there because you made me feel unwanted and unloved. I needed reassurance from the only thing that has done it in the past."

A nurse guided me back to my room, stopping the argument with Arizona and I. "Sofia you are my pride and joy and you mean everything to me. I will never let anything happen to you. I love you so much." Sofia coos in amusement as she looks up at me with the bruises all over my face and blood gushing through my bandages on my forehead. I sigh in despair, rattled the my child might actually be taken from me; or I be taken from her. What can I do? My life feels like a downward spiral, lashing out at me, at my entire body. The welts are coursing on my skin. The pain is so sheering that the thought of it is numbing my mind. I want my wife back, my life. Everything that was normal in my life set as a default. I look down to find blood oozing from my from between my thighs and regurgitates from my mouth. An intense white light passes through my eyes and I feel myself on the floor.

**I understand where some confusion can be seen in my story, but where I am trying to go with this story is a little different than what people are used to in the actual series; that is what fanfiction is about right? Exploring one's imagination of their favorite TV shows, movies, anime etc... I know that people have their own opinions and interpretations of Calzona, but when I write I like to go in depth of what one would feel and do in the situations/events I have produced. From my experiences in life most people who have been hurt turn to substances. In Grey's Anatomy, Callie has always been strong, only breaking down in tears when things were too much. When I go in depth into ones psychological preference, maybe the reason why she appeared so strong was her Catholic faith as portrayed in GA. Or in my twisted turn of normalcy, she was abusing substances. Again, how one sees and interprets events can be different from another. As for Arizona, in my past experiences, once a cheater always a cheater. She has even said in GA that she bails when times get hard, she didn't know the reason but she did. I have changed the time that she cheated and Sofia to only fit how I would want my story to go. I like to write what I would like to see. I do not own anything that deals with GA except the DVDs :)...Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, enjoy the read and feel free to leave reviews :)**

* * *

**Callie POV**

_He was an arrogant, selfish, abusive ass that did everything but treat me like a normal human being. Yet, I still loved him; I still wanted to marry him. But who else wanted me? Who else would give me a family, a baby that I have longed for, for the longest. I already picked a name out for my daughter, Sofia; after my late grandmother. The thought of my future child was crushed as my soon-to-be husband waltzes through my dressing room door…..drunk. "Seriously, on our wedding day? You have to be drunk at this moment?!" I ask distressed. "Callie, a sensible man would have to be intoxicated with anything to even look at your sorry, pathetic ass." I stand there speechless as he insults me, contemplating spending the rest of my life with this man. "So, are we doing this or not? I don't have all day." He asks impatiently. "Oh right, and what would you be doing; wasting another check on another one of your whores? Or passed out on the couch for days at a time? One would think that you would do this for your child." He turns me around and tightly grips his hand around my neck. I gasp for air desperately before he releases roughly, "I'll be waiting." He leaves me to look at the reddened hand print around my neck, with whiskey lingering behind him._

"She's crashing!" Her BP is skyrocketing, panic sweeps through the Attending's. "Do 100b fib!" Addison yells. "Clear! ZAP! Nothing, 200b fib! Clear! ZAP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. She's back." Relief fell among the Attending's. "She is losing too much blood and her heart is getting weaker, we need to close her up." Christina dismays. "Well, Christina, that is why I am trying to stop- oh my god!" Addison whispers to herself, "Is that-is that a fetus?"

**Arizona POV**

"Dr. Robbins?" I continue staring blankly into space. Being in reality right now is too much for me. "Dr. Robbins?" The voice got louder. "Yes?" I snapped back into reality." Can I help you?" I ask as moderately as I could. "Are you the wife of Dr. Calliope Torres?" she asks. "Yes, I am. Who is asking?" I ask cautiously. "I am the representative of children and family services. I will be on your daughter, Sofia's case." She held her hand out, respectfully to Arizona. "I'm sorry, why does my daughter have a case?" I ask confused.

"Well, it is reported that …." She paused taking out a piece of paper of her brief case. "A Dr. Calliope Torres was apparently at the local 'drug house' your neighborhood? And with her was her 3 month old daughter Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres? And While in the midst of 'stoning out', a local drug dealer, also known for pimping, sexually assaulted and raped Dr. Calliope Torres." She looked at me with remorse. "I still do not understand why you are on my daughter's case, or why she has a case at all." I snapped at her. "According to the legal parental status of Sofia, it appears that given Dr. Torres' marital status it is questioned where the child will be placed. I walk off hastefully attempting to find Callie; I paused at the doorway to find her talking to Addison in a frantic manner.

**Callie POV**

"Callie, while reviewing your post ops we have found that you are pregnant." Addison states with despairing remorse. "Addison that's not possible, Arizona and I were not even planning on having another baby. We haven't been to any sperm clinics, I haven't slept with anybody else, Addison, how is this possible?" I ramble frantically. "Callie, the police report states that while you were extremely high and while stoning out you were raped. Do you know who raped you?" I gazed at her in wanting. I couldn't tell her who, what, when, where, why or how. I want to tell her, I need to tell someone…..he'll kill me. "Okay, you may not want to tell me right now, but you need to tell Arizona." My eyes grew big at the sound of my wife's name, "No, Addison, she'll leave me, I can't." I shake my head with tears of fear running down my healing, black and blue face.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Arizona slowly comes through the door, I rolled over so that my back was facing her. "I just want Sophia." I faintly whisper. "That's what I came to talk to you about. They are going to take Sophia." She says shyly. The only person that meant any and everything to me will soon be history. How could I let this happen? I continued to look blankly out of the opened window, with tears streaming out of my blackened eyes and wincing at the pain on my bruised face. The morning air always gave me such calmness; it was the only thing that kept me sane, next to surgery. Gazing at the skyline, I searched for a reason; any reason for why the events in my life occurred. The weird part was that I wasn't angry at them, nor sad, nor happy, but hollow. As I lay there looking at the sun as it is just coming up over the horizon, I can smell the morning dew as it filled the air outside, the cars rushing by to get to work on time, the buildings standing tall as they lit up the sky for the few moments it had left, the sparsely group tulip trees placed in the middle of everything and I can hear the waves of the ocean gently coming onto shore and back into the water again. "My baby…" I mouth in shock wishing anything else would happen to me.

**I do not own anything that deals with GA except the DVDs...enjoy and leave reviews :)**

* * *

**Callie POV**

I burst through the front door in terror, it has been about 2 ½ months since I found out that I was pregnant and I still haven't uttered a word to Arizona. Although the looks that she has been giving me suspects that she already knows. How long will I be able to hide anyway, I'm already starting to show and my hormones are everywhere. I try to create as much distance between Arizona and I. Arizona caught the door as I was rushing through the bathroom, "Callie, is there something wrong?" She asks cunningly. Oh my god, she knows. I stare quietly at her, speechless. She walks closer to me and takes me in her arms for a warm, long needed embrace. Tears twinkle in my eyes as she lets go and runs her hand over my stomach. "I know, baby." She wipes a tear away with her soft, manicured thumb and walks out of the bathroom without saying a word.

The overwhelming feeling of guilt rushes over me, "I need peace. I can't handle this!" I pull out a hidden pill bottle with an old prescription on it, I spill out 4 pills and crush them as quiet as possible on the counter. I roll up a piece of toilet paper and inhale every last bit of white dust has to offer me.

_The deep fragrance of his cologne washes through my clothes as he presses up against me, revealing his hard form. The waves of ecstasy are pounding through my body, yearning for more as it is given. He lays me down with the gentleness of an angel and caresses his soft, broad hands along the sides of my frame. His kisses travel from my wide grinning cheeks to the tops of my full, naked breasts. Slowly, he removes the rest of my clothing, groaning at the sight of my toned, tender form. I have missed and longed for his muscular body to touch mine. He enters smoothly and the feel of him inside of mine brought back agonizing thoughts of what was yet to come. Tears uncontrollably ran down my face, _"No, stop it, please." I said as panic swept through my voice. "No! No!" I continued.

"Callie? Callie!" My eyes swing open at the sound of my girlfriends screams. She towers over me with extreme worry in her eyes. She wipes away my tears and rub my face; with both of us thinking the same thing, I roll over on my side on the floor and I try to close my eyes again. In my peripherals I can see Arizona looking at the powdered mess on the counter and blood stain on the wall from when I passed out.

"I want my little girl, Arizona, I can't do this." I nuzzle closer to her, letting out a few sobs. "Sshhh, everything will be okay. We will get her back soon." She continues to rub my hair.

"I can't do this, I need peace. I'm going to work." I rush to stand on my feet. Stumbling to the living room, I grab my purse and head out of the front door.

**Arizona POV**

I pull open the door to OR #3, there was Callie hesitantly operating on a patient with a broken hip. Callie looked back to see who had entered her OR, her bloodshot eyes and sweating forehead made the other surgeons in the OR very resistant. "What do you want, Arizona? I'm busy." She went back to working on the patient. "I just came to see if you were okay." I say softly. She did not answer. "Callie!" I shout to get her attention. "Look, Arizona, just because you caught me in a moment in of weakness does not mean that I forgive you for getting my baby girl taken away. This is not your patient and I have no reason to speak to you, so get the hell out of my OR." She yelled at me.

I waited outside for Callie to finish the surgery. 45 minutes later she come staggering out of the operating room after her staff had left 15 minutes previous. I grab her arm and turn her to face me, "Callie, what the hell was that? I thought that we were getting somewhere, what happened?" Arizona observed Callie's stamina, "Oh my god, Callie, are you high? You're high being pregnant with our child and do surgery on unconscious patients? Do you know what can happen to your career, our child?" Callie stared at Arizona in a daze, "What does it matter what happens to me or this baby?" Callie began to stumble away, "I care, Calliope! I love you! Can't you see that? Callie continued to walk away, ignoring the cries of love and plea from Arizona.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first fanfic. I do not own anything that deals grey's anatomy except the DVDs. Please feel free to give reviews/advice on what i could do better or different. :) **

* * *

**Arizona POV**

Her big brown eyes batted her long flowing eyelashes as she looked at me in wanting, she graced the door frame with her insinuating curves. Her ellipse body gently hugging her black sheer lingerie, as she posed for me along the door frame. My mouth watering at the thought of ravishing every inch of her; from her pink, plump lips down to bare, wet center. Her short, black, curly hair bounced in unison as she glided toward me. She smiled keenly at me, as I lay back on the bed; my breast perky, center wet and horny in every possible way. She climbs on top of me, licking her lips; she caresses the side of my face down to my bucking hips and kisses me passionately. The taste of her sent electric impulses through my entire body. I grab her smooth, curvy waist towards me, deepening the kiss. Sh moans through the kisses and I roll her over basking in all of her beauty.

I thrust two fingers into her hot, wet core, "Oh, baby...Aye mami!" She moans. I thrust harder and deeper inside of her, uncontrollably loosing myself in her. I shoving two more fingers into her, "Oh...Oh!" She gasps. "Do you like that? Do you like feeling me inside of you?" I ask sternly, I grab her throat and lift her up towards me. "Answer me, bitch!" I yelled, I started moving in and out of her fiercely. "Yes! Yes, mami, I like it! I like it!" She yelled. I started feeling gushy, juices run along my hand. She opens her legs wider, trying to feel my hand deeper inside of her. My hand grips tighter around her neck and she grabs the bars on the headboard. "Fuck me, baby, fuck me!" She screams in pleasure as she releases her secretions into my hand. Hearing her release like that is music to my ears. Her hips began to buck and her legs are shaking.

I knew she wanted more, she always does. I turn her over on her hands and knees. Her ass was firm, round and smooth to the touch. I slide under her with my face at her steamy center. I pull from her hips to sit on my face and open my mouth on her hot, wet core. I feel her pulsating in my mouth, as my tongue slides up and down the middle of her core. Tickling her sensitive clit, she grinds on my face letting out a sexy moan, "Ooh!" She quickly then freezes on top of me and stutters, "A-Ar-Ari-zo-zona." I turn my head to see my stunned wife stumbling in our bedroom doorway, hold our cooing, newborn daughter.

"Arizona?" Callie barely whispered out of her trembling mouth. She shakes her head and rushes to the front door. Their daughter giving her a dazed look in her eyes. I rush after her, feeling a weight of grief on my bare chest; I turn Callie around to see her pupils dilated and sweat practically dripping from her forehead and neck. Sofia whimpered at the loud noises, as Callie held her tightly to her bosom.

"What could possibly have to say, Arizona?! You have hurt me in ways that I have never thought possible...not once, but twice! How in the hell were you able to get me in this position for the second time?! Not once, Arizona, have I ever mislead you to trust me or deceive you as well. But the betrayal you have shown me, leads me to wonder if I am even enough for you." She turns to storm out into the rainy weather, "Wait, Callie! Please don't leave me!" I yelled wearily. My daughter starts crying from fear of the yelling. "I am so, so sorry...please, Callie, please forgive me? I love you, please forgive me?" I crawl up to Callie in the soaking rain, eye level with her thighs, I beg for forgiveness with my eyes flooding with a mixture of tears and rain. "Your chance...your second chance, has come and gone." She walks away from Arizona and gets into her car; taking their scared child with her. Arizona follows Callie to her car to belt out one last cry of plea for Callie to stay, "No! Callie, Please! You cannot leave, we have a child!" Callie sniffled while buckling Sofia, "Funny you have thought of that now." She gets in her car with her and their child never to be seen again. I stand there letting the rain drench my body, as life and future accelerate out of my life.

**I apologize for any confusion, hopefully this chapter will clear things up. There is mentions/acts of rape. Again, if there is any question or concerns or anythings please let me know by reviews. :) thnx p.s. I do not own anything that deals with Grey's Anatomy except for the DVDs.**

* * *

**Callie POV**

With laced narcotic sensations coursing through my veins, I search the skies for the beauty in the world. I can hear the hypnotic adrenaline beating through my body and I can't help but to want more for life than what meets the eye. "Why would she do this to me, after all we have been through?" I sobbed tears rolling down my eyes. I pick up the long, thick, black skulled bong and inhale all of what it has to offer me. I lay back letting the smoked filled ambiance embrace my entire body, while a caramel-skinned, muscular man hovers above me. He was breathing his cocaine-filled breathe into my face, arousing my consciousness. He lay his body on top of mine, putting on his full, thick weight. He starts caressing me, while slowly taking off my clothes all the while hearing my baby screaming in the back ground. "No, please no." I beg shakingly. He slaps me in my face forcefully making blood fly out of my mouth and gushing around my teeth, "You talking back to me, bitch?" He asks angrily, while undoing his pants. I just lay there paralyzed by fear. He roughly enters his thick, solid form inside of me. I whimpered for him to stop, but he continued to thrust harshly into me. He pulls out a long knife and strokes my face and neck, "You shut the fuck up and take it you fucking bitch! You are my dirty little whore, aren't you?" He grunted while digging his knife into my head. I was too gone to even scream for help. "AREN'T YOU!?" He yells.

My baby continues to screaming for me, as I drift in and out of consciousness enduring my body being desecrated. Even in the dreaming state I could still feel what soreness I was going through on the outside. I feel every last agonizing pain of a forced thrust. I hear my baby crying so hard I could feel the weakening of her breathe inside of me, I tasted blood from beyond my stomach, I smell death flowing around my body, and I see nothing but pitch black. "Freeze! Police!" In the fog from my eyes, I see a suit and tie figure. The man grabs my neck, "You better not say a word, bitch!" He pulls roughly our of me and attempts to run. BOOM, BOOM! The sound of two gun shots, impale my ears and I fall back unconscious.

I come to in hospital bed, with bright lights blinding my eyes. My baby! Where is my baby! "Sofia! Sofia!" I jump out of bed and run down the hospital halls, "Sofia! Has anyone seen my baby!? Sofia!" I call out again. Arizona runs up to me, eagerly, "Whoa, baby, you should be back in bed." She suggested calmly. I push her out of the way, "Where is my baby! Sofia!" I yell hysterically. "Callie! Calm down, Sofia is fine." She tries to touch my arm in reassurance. "Get the hell away from me, Arizona. I want nothing to do with your lying, cheating ass!" I scream at her, struggling to stand up straight. "Are you going through another withdraw, Callie? Funny...I thought you quit." She observes with her head tilted, curiously. "And I thought that you changed. Guess we're even." I say sarcastically. I walk off hastily to continue looking for our child.

Arizona grabs my arm, "Honey, we need to get you checked out." I snatch my arm away from her, "No, I don't! I need my baby." A nurse walks up to Arizona and I with our beautiful baby girl. "Sofia, baby." I rush to her and take her from the nurse. I kiss my precious baby girl on her forehead, "Callie, you were raped. Do you not remember that? Do you not remember being at the crack house with our innocent child, screaming for you? Or being high out of you mind, letting a sick son of a bitch do what he wants to you?" I continue to hold my baby close to me. Feeling guilty, I look up at Arizona, "You don't understand, Arizona." I say quietly. Arizona looks unpleasantly stunned, "What?" I look away feeling very exposed, "Callie, what were you doing there anyway, with our child no less?" She could never understand the how much I wanted a child and what I would do to have one; but the way Sofia came about was blessing and a curse. "I was there because you made me feel unwanted and unloved. I needed reassurance from the only thing that has done it in the past."

A nurse guided me back to my room, stopping the argument with Arizona and I. "Sofia you are my pride and joy and you mean everything to me. I will never let anything happen to you. I love you so much." Sofia coos in amusement as she looks up at me with the bruises all over my face and blood gushing through my bandages on my forehead. I sigh in despair, rattled the my child might actually be taken from me; or I be taken from her. What can I do? My life feels like a downward spiral, lashing out at me, at my entire body. The welts are coursing on my skin. The pain is so sheering that the thought of it is numbing my mind. I want my wife back, my life. Everything that was normal in my life set as a default. I look down to find blood oozing from my from between my thighs and regurgitates from my mouth. An intense white light passes through my eyes and I feel myself on the floor.

**I understand where some confusion can be seen in my story, but where I am trying to go with this story is a little different than what people are used to in the actual series; that is what fanfiction is about right? Exploring one's imagination of their favorite TV shows, movies, anime etc... I know that people have their own opinions and interpretations of Calzona, but when I write I like to go in depth of what one would feel and do in the situations/events I have produced. From my experiences in life most people who have been hurt turn to substances. In Grey's Anatomy, Callie has always been strong, only breaking down in tears when things were too much. When I go in depth into ones psychological preference, maybe the reason why she appeared so strong was her Catholic faith as portrayed in GA. Or in my twisted turn of normalcy, she was abusing substances. Again, how one sees and interprets events can be different from another. As for Arizona, in my past experiences, once a cheater always a cheater. She has even said in GA that she bails when times get hard, she didn't know the reason but she did. I have changed the time that she cheated and Sofia to only fit how I would want my story to go. I like to write what I would like to see. I do not own anything that deals with GA except the DVDs :)...Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, enjoy the read and feel free to leave reviews :)**

* * *

**Callie POV**

_He was an arrogant, selfish, abusive ass that did everything but treat me like a normal human being. Yet, I still loved him; I still wanted to marry him. But who else wanted me? Who else would give me a family, a baby that I have longed for, for the longest. I already picked a name out for my daughter, Sofia; after my late grandmother. The thought of my future child was crushed as my soon-to-be husband waltzes through my dressing room door…..drunk. "Seriously, on our wedding day? You have to be drunk at this moment?!" I ask distressed. "Callie, a sensible man would have to be intoxicated with anything to even look at your sorry, pathetic ass." I stand there speechless as he insults me, contemplating spending the rest of my life with this man. "So, are we doing this or not? I don't have all day." He asks impatiently. "Oh right, and what would you be doing; wasting another check on another one of your whores? Or passed out on the couch for days at a time? One would think that you would do this for your child." He turns me around and tightly grips his hand around my neck. I gasp for air desperately before he releases roughly, "I'll be waiting." He leaves me to look at the reddened hand print around my neck, with whiskey lingering behind him._

"She's crashing!" Her BP is skyrocketing, panic sweeps through the Attending's. "Do 100b fib!" Addison yells. "Clear! ZAP! Nothing, 200b fib! Clear! ZAP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. She's back." Relief fell among the Attending's. "She is losing too much blood and her heart is getting weaker, we need to close her up." Christina dismays. "Well, Christina, that is why I am trying to stop- oh my god!" Addison whispers to herself, "Is that-is that a fetus?"

**Arizona POV**

"Dr. Robbins?" I continue staring blankly into space. Being in reality right now is too much for me. "Dr. Robbins?" The voice got louder. "Yes?" I snapped back into reality." Can I help you?" I ask as moderately as I could. "Are you the wife of Dr. Calliope Torres?" she asks. "Yes, I am. Who is asking?" I ask cautiously. "I am the representative of children and family services. I will be on your daughter, Sofia's case." She held her hand out, respectfully to Arizona. "I'm sorry, why does my daughter have a case?" I ask confused.

"Well, it is reported that …." She paused taking out a piece of paper of her brief case. "A Dr. Calliope Torres was apparently at the local 'drug house' your neighborhood? And with her was her 3 month old daughter Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres? And While in the midst of 'stoning out', a local drug dealer, also known for pimping, sexually assaulted and raped Dr. Calliope Torres." She looked at me with remorse. "I still do not understand why you are on my daughter's case, or why she has a case at all." I snapped at her. "According to the legal parental status of Sofia, it appears that given Dr. Torres' marital status it is questioned where the child will be placed. I walk off hastefully attempting to find Callie; I paused at the doorway to find her talking to Addison in a frantic manner.

**Callie POV**

"Callie, while reviewing your post ops we have found that you are pregnant." Addison states with despairing remorse. "Addison that's not possible, Arizona and I were not even planning on having another baby. We haven't been to any sperm clinics, I haven't slept with anybody else, Addison, how is this possible?" I ramble frantically. "Callie, the police report states that while you were extremely high and while stoning out you were raped. Do you know who raped you?" I gazed at her in wanting. I couldn't tell her who, what, when, where, why or how. I want to tell her, I need to tell someone…..he'll kill me. "Okay, you may not want to tell me right now, but you need to tell Arizona." My eyes grew big at the sound of my wife's name, "No, Addison, she'll leave me, I can't." I shake my head with tears of fear running down my healing, black and blue face.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Arizona slowly comes through the door, I rolled over so that my back was facing her. "I just want Sophia." I faintly whisper. "That's what I came to talk to you about. They are going to take Sophia." She says shyly. The only person that meant any and everything to me will soon be history. How could I let this happen? I continued to look blankly out of the opened window, with tears streaming out of my blackened eyes and wincing at the pain on my bruised face. The morning air always gave me such calmness; it was the only thing that kept me sane, next to surgery. Gazing at the skyline, I searched for a reason; any reason for why the events in my life occurred. The weird part was that I wasn't angry at them, nor sad, nor happy, but hollow. As I lay there looking at the sun as it is just coming up over the horizon, I can smell the morning dew as it filled the air outside, the cars rushing by to get to work on time, the buildings standing tall as they lit up the sky for the few moments it had left, the sparsely group tulip trees placed in the middle of everything and I can hear the waves of the ocean gently coming onto shore and back into the water again. "My baby…" I mouth in shock wishing anything else would happen to me.

**I do not own anything that deals with GA except the DVDs...enjoy and leave reviews :)**

* * *

**Callie POV**

I burst through the front door in terror, it has been about 2 ½ months since I found out that I was pregnant and I still haven't uttered a word to Arizona. Although the looks that she has been giving me suspects that she already knows. How long will I be able to hide anyway, I'm already starting to show and my hormones are everywhere. I try to create as much distance between Arizona and I. Arizona caught the door as I was rushing through the bathroom, "Callie, is there something wrong?" She asks cunningly. Oh my god, she knows. I stare quietly at her, speechless. She walks closer to me and takes me in her arms for a warm, long needed embrace. Tears twinkle in my eyes as she lets go and runs her hand over my stomach. "I know, baby." She wipes a tear away with her soft, manicured thumb and walks out of the bathroom without saying a word.

The overwhelming feeling of guilt rushes over me, "I need peace. I can't handle this!" I pull out a hidden pill bottle with an old prescription on it, I spill out 4 pills and crush them as quiet as possible on the counter. I roll up a piece of toilet paper and inhale every last bit of white dust has to offer me.

_The deep fragrance of his cologne washes through my clothes as he presses up against me, revealing his hard form. The waves of ecstasy are pounding through my body, yearning for more as it is given. He lays me down with the gentleness of an angel and caresses his soft, broad hands along the sides of my frame. His kisses travel from my wide grinning cheeks to the tops of my full, naked breasts. Slowly, he removes the rest of my clothing, groaning at the sight of my toned, tender form. I have missed and longed for his muscular body to touch mine. He enters smoothly and the feel of him inside of mine brought back agonizing thoughts of what was yet to come. Tears uncontrollably ran down my face, _"No, stop it, please." I said as panic swept through my voice. "No! No!" I continued.

"Callie? Callie!" My eyes swing open at the sound of my girlfriends screams. She towers over me with extreme worry in her eyes. She wipes away my tears and rub my face; with both of us thinking the same thing, I roll over on my side on the floor and I try to close my eyes again. In my peripherals I can see Arizona looking at the powdered mess on the counter and blood stain on the wall from when I passed out.

"I want my little girl, Arizona, I can't do this." I nuzzle closer to her, letting out a few sobs. "Sshhh, everything will be okay. We will get her back soon." She continues to rub my hair.

"I can't do this, I need peace. I'm going to work." I rush to stand on my feet. Stumbling to the living room, I grab my purse and head out of the front door.

**Arizona POV**

I pull open the door to OR #3, there was Callie hesitantly operating on a patient with a broken hip. Callie looked back to see who had entered her OR, her bloodshot eyes and sweating forehead made the other surgeons in the OR very resistant. "What do you want, Arizona? I'm busy." She went back to working on the patient. "I just came to see if you were okay." I say softly. She did not answer. "Callie!" I shout to get her attention. "Look, Arizona, just because you caught me in a moment in of weakness does not mean that I forgive you for getting my baby girl taken away. This is not your patient and I have no reason to speak to you, so get the hell out of my OR." She yelled at me.

I waited outside for Callie to finish the surgery. 45 minutes later she come staggering out of the operating room after her staff had left 15 minutes previous. I grab her arm and turn her to face me, "Callie, what the hell was that? I thought that we were getting somewhere, what happened?" Arizona observed Callie's stamina, "Oh my god, Callie, are you high? You're high being pregnant with our child and do surgery on unconscious patients? Do you know what can happen to your career, our child?" Callie stared at Arizona in a daze, "What does it matter what happens to me or this baby?" Callie began to stumble away, "I care, Calliope! I love you! Can't you see that? Callie continued to walk away, ignoring the cries of love and plea from Arizona.

**Callie POV**

Walking through the door of our apartment I notice the living room and how I used disintegrate on the couch. Days upon days, I continually crashed on the couch, dreading the sight of another sunrise. With the baby constantly thrashing my uterus and my wife begging for my attention, my mental health had disappeared.

I have obviously failed at the art of marriage, of love, of the strength to keep a person to stay in love with me, or loving myself for that matter. Arizona walks through the door with a depressing look on her face. She looks at me in such disappointment, "Arizona?" I moan for her come to me. "What Callie?" She sighs. "Arizona," I reach for her soft hands that used to caress my face with such tenderness. "Arizona, I am so, so sorry. I know that I have been the worst person in the universe. I just don't know what is wrong with me." I shake my head with tears streaming down my eyes. I attempted to pull Arizona close to me but she backed away.

"Arizona, say something." I plead as I look into her eyes. "I cleaned up your mess, we are getting Sofia back." She walks away leaving me to hear the shower running. The overwhelming feeling of life jumps within me as I follow Arizona to the bathroom.

"Really, we are getting our baby girl back!" I ask excitedly. "Yes, Callie, the police and Social Services will be here to make sure that everything you told them and that happened is correct." She steps out of the shower to grab the shampoo and still a kiss from me. "Meaning, that you have to tell the truth, Callie." My stomach dropped, I can't let Arizona know what happened to me; I can't face the reality. I take a deep breath and nod at her words.

**Arizona POV**

Callie and I sit in anticipation for the Social Worker to step through the door with our precious baby girl. Callie rushes up off of the couch and paces in anxiety, "Where is she!" she yells in anger, "They should have been here by now!" A knock at the door interrupts my answering her. I race to open it, "Sofia?" I swing the door open and there she was, crying as the Social Worker struggled to hold her. Callie inches up beside me, "Sofia? My baby girl, give her to me." The Social Worker hands her to Callie and steps through the door.

"Can we get started?" She follows Callie and I to the couch. "Okay," The Social Worker began, "I am here to follow up on Callie's rehab; now I understand that you will be leaving for rehab in 3 days?" Callie looked at me in confusion; I nod at her to agree. "Um, yes, yes I am." Callie stated agreeingly. "Okay, how are the two of you? Is your relationship steady?" Callie looked at me speechless. "We are good; we are doing better. We have had a long talk and we are working things out for the better." Arizona stated. "And the baby? How far along are you now? The Social Worker questioned. "Um, almost 7 months now." Callie answers with a nervous smile.

"Alright—." The Social Worker started when there was a knock at the door. We all looked around at each other, "Who could that be?" Callie went to the door and slightly opened it, "Can I help you?" The police officer pushed his way through the door and took control of the apartment. "Calliope Torres?" Callie raised her hand, "That's me." She says calmly. We found you husband wondering down in the street.

**Callie POV**

He winked at me in a smug face, "Honey, I home." I stood there motionless. "Husband?" Arizona and the Social Worker asked in unison. I caught Arizona's gaze and kept it, "I-I-I-" I stuttered in a panic, sweat was dripping from my forehead, my breathing rapid. How did he find me? I was so careful… He waltzes over to me and hangs his arm around my shoulders sloppily, "Thanks guys, just couldn't wait to see my baby. Speaking of baby's where is my little girl?


End file.
